Forever
by Mark-Kris Robin Lancer
Summary: Love is forever, and spans into eternity That is the first and foremost law of the universe.


_Lots of italics=past_

Lots of normal=present

* * *

><p><em>Finally.<em>

_Peace._

_If only her mother would live long enough to see it._

_Lucina Drako could only give a wistful sigh to the wind._

_She lay down on the now-green grass and held up her right hand up into the sky, at the sun. A flash of silver beamed at his eyes, blinding her temporarily. She angled her hand so her poor stormy-grey eyes wouldn't have to go through the pain again._

_The origin of the blinding silver was on her ring finger: a simple ring that had the word "Forever" engraved onto it._

_She smiled. _

* * *

><p><em>Bang!<em>

_Bang!_

_Bang!_

"Mordred, you should stop banging your head in the wall. I'd hate for my only son to start loosing braincells at such a young age."

"But Daaaaaaaaaad! Chrom's gonna kill me! Plus, I think I got Lucina pregnant!"

"..."

"Son... let's-"

Before the ominous sentence could be finished, Mordred Yamamoto ran out of his father's room in the palace into the gardens, to his favorite hiding place ever since his childhood: behind a particular that hugged closely to the eastern wall.

He sighed and slumped down onto the grass.

War had been done and gone for nearly a year.

A year since HER death.

Technically, she WAS his mother, but it was kind of disgusting.

Why is it that the concept of alternate dimensions HAD to be so confusing?

"Hi, dear."

He looked up and saw the love of his life look down at him over the hedge.

"As Robin would have said it, 'dueling with unpleasant thoughts' again?" She inquired, her voice doing it's best imitation of the Grandmaster.

He laughed out loud from her voice, taking a peak at his fiancé's right ring finger. Gold and blue winked back at him.

His heart bubbled over from love and pride as he smiled.

* * *

><p><em>"Boo."<em>

_Lucina gave out a small squeak, then pouted at the rebel behind her. "Mordred Greil! Stop doing that!"_

_He laughed out loud and tackle/hugged his fiancé. "Nope. I like seeing you surprised!"_

_"It's not a good kind of surprise!"_

_"Aw... let this rebel-prince-soon-to-be-king have his fun!" He then gave a small peck to her lips._

_"Seeya later, Lucy!" He yelled out as he ran down the hill._

_Lucina could only proceed to shake her head and sigh, he__r mouth curling up into a smile in amusement. It was hard to imagine the man she loved was also the same serious man that led a rebellion against his tyrant of a father. _

_Honestly, even after his declaration of love for her, she still couldn't get why he loved her. Even if they were old friends, ever since the beginning of the civil war, she had always turned down his pleas for help, to join him in battle against tyranny as good friend and comrade. It took her until the final battle to gather up her courage and help him out a requested, the same reason for her reluctance circling through her mind: I don't want to get hurt._

_Even during what people now started calling The Apocalypse, she refused to immerse herself in the conflicts and stood in the sidelines, watching the men and women fight against the Dark Dragon Grima and his forces._

_But now she knew that her fear was a silly one, because at the worst moments, when Mordred immersed himself in darkness with hopelessness oozing off of him, praying for death to come to him, while she comforted him, she knew._

_The safest place wasn't outside, but beside the one she loved the most._

_So when he asked for help, she gave it willingly._

_When he asked her out onto their first date, she happily accepted._

_When he asked if she loved him, she replied with a smile, "Yes."_

_When he held hands with her and asked for her hand in marriage, she replied._

_"Yes! I'll love you past beyond death! I will love you into eternity! I love you forever!"_

* * *

><p>Lucina Greil. Also will soon be known as Lucina Yamamoto.<p>

He couldn't be any more happier.

And yet he was still confused.

He had a weird, complicated family history, for one. The woman who bore him rejected him and thrust him in the arms of his father.

His father was a former man-whore.

And Mordred himself? Ha! He was a famous, notorious criminal who joined up with the second generation only because of necessity and survival. Of course, his crimes had been pardoned because of the morbid situation... but still.

He knew from the very beginning that he loved Lucina and tried expressing it in minuscule ways, including training, cheering her up, cracking a few jokes...

And Lucina knew that he loved her. But she still turned his (tiny) declarations of love countless times.

One could pretty much say that Mordred's life modeled a romantic comedy.

The rejections still hurt his heart.

He tried turning to other girls. One of them stood out: Morgan, Robin and Kris's younger daughter. She was sweet, intelligent, yet had her little dark (and sometimes creepy) moments.

But Lucina still stood above the rest.

She was just special that way.

Finally, right after the war ended, he asked Lucina out on a date. Again. Originally, it was just a simple dinner with a friend that he didn't want as a friend...

But times flies by so fast, and before he knew it, Chrom was trying to kill him as preparations for their wedding were being made.

He chuckled.

What a life.

It still seemed kind of unbelievable, being married to the one woman he loved the most.

But the anticipation of it... it was exciting, filling him with joy.

"Mordred? Where are you? I'd like to spar before dinner!"

"Coming, Lucina!"

* * *

><p><strong>Congratulations for AlimBloodmoon and his fiance! They're gonna be married tomorrow (I can't post it that day because I'll be busy... sorry...), and I made this for them!<strong>

**Just in case you're confused (as always...), the italics were at the time of the First Exalt of Ylisse.**

**Reader: ... Wut?**

**I told you Not What it Looks Like is complicated.**

**The normal print is the present. Mordred is a second gen OC. And let me give you a hint: yes, I'm kinda related to him in a weird way.**

**Now let your imagination GROW.**

**Anyways, that just means that I can officially call Lana-chan my Onee-chan-in-law.**

**But Onee-chan is easier to say, so I'm gonna stick with that.**

**:3**


End file.
